


Throughout the Night

by TheSleepingNeko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Aww, Brothers, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon Related, Double Drabble, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Nonyaoi - Freeform, Present Tense, Protectiveness, Siblings, Sleep, Slice of Life, Sweet, Waiting, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingNeko/pseuds/TheSleepingNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hours tick by...and he never gets tired, but he's always watching over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throughout the Night

The sun has long since set when Edward drifts off to sleep.

Al just watches and straightens the blankets.

Hours creep by. Al sits there, never tiring. The armor tries to lose himself if thought; one of the few ways he can pass the time.

Later, he’s reading a book he’s already read twenty times before. He doesn’t disturb Ed. Outside, an owl hoots.

More hours pass.

He observes his older brother’s sleeping habits: the way the blond lies and occasionally snores, how he twists up the blankets unconsciously, the sounds he makes.

Alphonse stays there throughout the night, like a guard.

When the older brother cries out in distress, Al is by his side, holding Edward’s flesh hand, letting him know he’s there. He never shames his brother by speaking of the pitiful noises made in the grips of a nightmare.

He simply watches over until it subsides.

Time drags on. 

Alphonse readjusts Ed’s blanket.

Then, there’s finally light on the horizon.

Al watches it grow brighter; he can’t go blind from looking into the sun. And he never sleeps.

Then Ed is moving, waking up.

The armor turns and greets him.

One more night down…

_How many left?_

**Author's Note:**

> **_Fullmetal Alchemist_ and all related characters © Hiromu Arakawa**


End file.
